Forgotten Realms (Full Throttle) - Aglarondan Uprising
Aqui é contada a história de Jaya & Co. após o grupo original ter se separado. 'From So Simple a Beginning...' Jaya, Vierna e Ferit vão para Aglarond para lutar contra os magos vermelhos que tomaram o país. Elas pedem uma carona (de teleporte) para Erina, que as leva até o entreposto que elas já tinham detonado uma vez. Chegando lá, elas detonam o lugar novamente e descobrem que um navio carregado de escravos chegaria nos próximos dias. Elas fazem uma emboscada (junto com um grupo de elfos rangers que Ferit encontrara na floresta), matam os mercenários da Legião e libertam os escravos. Os elfos então levam as três para conversar com seu líder, Gwydeon, que decide ajuda-las a combater os magos no país. Para provar que estavam falando sério, as três partem para a cidade de Urve. O lugar havia sido fortificado pelos magos vermelhos e pela Legião e mantinha um grande número de escravos. Quando elas chegam no lugar, percebem que haviam lobos atrozes atacando a cidade. Elas esperam a noite para entrar escondidas na cidade, escalando a muralha. Elas invadem o escritório dos magos, matam um deles e libertam Dagnyr, um escravo gnoll ranger. Após isso, elas e Dagnyr decidem invadem o alojamento dos magos. Jaya e Vierna são presas em uma magia de labirinto, enquanto Ferit derrota sozinha os magos. Depois, eles partem para a grande tenda aonde os escravos dormiam. No caminho elas encontram Ammon, o mercenário que ficara famoso por matar sozinho vários lobos atrozes. Jaya queria ter matado o coitado num encontro anterior, mas Vierna fora contra. Agora ele decide “ser contratado” pelas três e lutar com elas contra os magos. Chegando na tenda dos escravos, eles matam os guardas e conhecem Gavin, um ex-aristocrata de Sembia que virara escravo. Ferit mata o chefe do lugar enquanto o resto cuida dos outros guardas e três vrocks. A atenção dos guardas no momento estava dividida entre os invasores e mais lobos atrozes que estavam invadindo a cidade. Deixando Gavin e Dagnyr para cuidar dos escravos, as três e o mercenário partem para o lugar onde os lobos estavam. Eles vêem que os guardas lutavam contra os lobos e decidem ajuda-los, mas um dos lobos fala com eles, fazendo com que mudassem de lado. Após todos os guardas estarem mortos, o mesmo lobo os convida para se encontrar com ela na floresta (“ela” sendo uma bruxa que falava através do lobo). Jaya e Ferit partem montadas nos lobos e se encontram com a bruxa Aglaia e suas duas irmãs. Elas eram tudo que restara de sua irmandade, pois haviam sido atacadas pelos magos vermelhos que estavam atrás de ouro. Jaya alista a ajuda de Aglaia em sua luta para libertar Aglarond dos magos vermelhos. Tendo provado que elas eram capazes (eles aproveitaram para saquear Urve e a queimarem, seguindo a sugestão de Gavin), Gwydeon decide ajudar e aceita todos os ex-escravos em sua vila e todos logo começam a trabalhar. Um dos rangers élficos fala sobre Relkath’s Foot, uma cidade escondida no meio da floresta de Yuirwood, e sobre seus habitantes, que seriam uma ajuda valiosa na luta contra os magos vermelhos, pois sabiam como usar os muitos portais espalhados pela floresta. O ranger sabia sobre um elfo druida, Kormac, que vivia um pouco mais ao norte. Kormac era um dos mais famosos guardiões da floresta e poderia levar as aventureiras até Ralkath’s Foot e quem sabe até falar bem delas para os mestres de Yuirwood. Assim sendo, Jaya e Ferit partem em busca de Kormac. 'The Masters of the Woods' Jaya e Ferit chegam até um local onde os magos vermelhos faziam os escravos derrubarem boa parte da floresta (próximo a um vilarejo dominado pelos magos). Elas decidem aproveitar a oportunidade para eliminar alguns thayanos (e um demônio) e de quebra libertar mais uns escravos. Durante a luta, elas recebem ajuda de um estranho, que depois se revela como o druida Kormac. Após a luta, ele pede a ajuda das duas para eliminar todos os thayanos do vilarejo e libertar o resto dos escravos. Enquanto Jaya cuidava dos ex-escravos, Kormac junta alguns rangers, ents e um feiticeiro que conhecia e que estavam nas proximidades. Ao amanhecer, Kormac, em forma de gaivota, faz um reconhecimento aéreo do vilarejo. O grupo entra escondiddo na cidade enquanto os ents arremessavam pedras. Jaya e os rangers tomam o porto enquanto o feiticeiro derrubava os soldados da muralha. Ferit e Kormac encontram Ankiseth, um prisioneiro importante e o libertam. Enquanto Kormac e os rangers ajudavam as pessoas libertadas a fugirem para o porto, os demais foram atrás de um mago que parecia ser o líder do local. Quando eles chegam à casa do mago, são surpreendidos por um demônio gigantesco que ele invocara. Após uma boa luta, eles conseguem vencer e o monstro explode, criando uma “chuva” de coisas nojentas. Com o povo fugindo de barco e o restante dos soldados de Thay correndo pra se salvar, Jaya decide botar fogo na cidade. Os recém-libertos escravos unem-se aaos demais na floresta e ficam sob os cuidados dos ents enquanto o grupo parte para uma tarefa rápida. Jaya e Ferit queriam ir para Relkath’s Foot e Kormac as ajudaria a chegar lá bem indicadas (e Kormac estava proibido de entrar na cidade de qualquer modo). Ele as leva (por um dos portais da floresta) até Findrif, o líder (aposentado) dos ents de Yuirwood e o mestre druídico de Kormac. Jaya e Ankiseth o convencem de retomar seu posto e de ir até Relkath’s Foot. Em Relkath’s Foot, o ent conversa com alguns conselheiros e o grupo é bem recebido (mas Kormac ainda não consegue receber permissão para entrar na cidade). Eles comversam com os conselheiros Ríven e Melordianix e com a líder dos guardiões (rangers), Dervila. Assim, eles recebem a missão de restaurar o núcleo da rede de portais de Yuirwood, que ficava em um forte abandonado ao norte. O grupo então tira o dia para conhecer a cidade e as demais pessoas importantes do local. Assim, ao conversar com o griffonrider Orion, Ankiseth descobre que é o novo general dos exércitos de Aglarond, já que todos os superiores da linha de comando estavam mortos ou desaparecidos. O grupo parte então para o forte, aonde enfrenta diversos artrópodes gigantes, alguns diabos e o crânio de Xvim. Após vencerem os monstros, Kormac restaura os portais e o grupo retorna a Relkath’s Foot (com exceção de Ankiseth e o feiticeiro, que ficam guardando o forte). Assim, o exílio de Kormac tem fim e Ríven sugere a Ankiseth que leve o restante dos soldados de Aglarond para o forte. Ríven diz que vai conversar com o conselho de Relkath’s Foot para reativar o forte. 'Dragon Hunting' Ferit recebe uma mensagem de Erina pedindo para ela e a Jaya irem até Delthuntle. Merle havia assegurado um fornecimento de armas de Laothkund para a resistência em Yuirwood e o pessoal do Blue Whale (mais especificamente Ralmevik e Shadya) faria o intermédio em Delthuntle. Jaya então acha que era uma boa hora para ir resolver sua vingança contra o dragão branco Zephanianderzenvrix, que muito tempo atrás matara seu pai e seu avô. Ela pede então a Nell que os leve até Bryn Shander, no Vale do Vento Gélido. Chegando na cidade, Jaya descobre pelos guardas que Zephanian havia acordado no começo do inverno e que estava tocando o terror novamente. O grupo parte então para investigar uma caravana de anões que havia sido atacada na estrada naquela manhã. Lá eles encontram um único sobrevivente, o bardo Jürgen, e percebem que a caravana (além da destruição causada pelo dragão) parecia ter sido saqueado por humanos. Ferit segue os rastros deixados na neve e leva o grupo até a Espinha do Mundo. Eles chegam em uma caverna; dois frostfolk conversavam casualmente na entrada. O grupo faz uma investida e liquida os dois. Jaya lembra-se que já estivera naquele lugar, quando buscavam pelo Coração de Hellas junto da fada Agitto. O grupo entra então na caverna, que na verdade era um complexo subterrâneo dos frostfolk. Após Jaya chamar a atenção dos moradores e o grupo matar alguns frostfolk, eles encontram mais alguns que se rendem e oferecem informações. O grupo descobre que Zephanian era o foco de um culto lá e, que para chegar nele, era necessário falar antes com um humano chamado Gyrd. Assim, sendo, o grupo continua pelo complexo e desce para as forjas. Lá Jaya encontra Gyrd e dá a entender que era parte do Culto (com um símbolo roubado anteriormente no complexo) e que precisava conversar com o Zephanian. Gyrd então envia uma mensagem para o dragão e leva o grupo (menos Ankiseth) até o centro do lago. Zephanian vem ao encontro deles. Sem mais delongas, Jaya fala porque está lá e mata Gyrd. O grupo (já com Ankiseth) consegue causar um bom dano no dragão, mas ele foge para um forte dos gigantes do gelo do outro lado do lago. O grupo o segue (voando ou com patas de aranha) e por fim o matam no topo do castelo, junto com muitos frostfolk. Após isso, o grupo começa a saquear o lugar, mas Gyrd e Zephanian erguem-se como liches. O dragão conta a Jaya a verdade sobre o pai dela: ele havia sido contratado pelas autoridades de Dez-Burgos para matar o comerciante, que fazia a população morrer de fome. Ele deixa o grupo ir embora em troca do brasão da família Tyderson, que era a chave para a riqueza do pai de Jaya. O grupo volta para Bryn Shander e Jaya conversa com o prefeito Cassius, que confirma a história do dragão. No dia seguinte eles voltam para Dethuntle; lá, a elfa Lysandra, agente e estrategista da Simbul, se une a eles. 'Silverhand Keep' De volta ao forte, agora nomeado Silverhand Keep por Ankiseth, Ríven aparece para conversar com o grupo. O elfo fala que Ankiseth ficaria encarregado do forte, com o remanescente do exército de Aglarond; Kormac ficaria encarregado dos rangers e ents atuando lá; e alguém deveria ficar encarregado do povo de Aglarond (os ex-escravos). Assim, Ankiseth decide pôr Gavin no comando deles, que iriam construir um lugar para ficar. Enquanto isso, o forte também ia sendo reformado. Jaya, Dagnyr e um grupo de soldados vão atrás devários refugiados que fugiam dos thayanos próximo á costa. Após uma breve batalha contra batedores de Thay, o grupo consegue levar as pessoas para Silverhand Keep ou outras vilas nos arredores. Os números da resistência crescem a cada pequeno grupo que eles conseguem salvarem. 'No Pain for the Undead' Um ranger aparece com a notícia de que um morto-vivo solitário (chamado Radamanthus) foi encontrado na floresta e pedira para falar com Ankiseth. O paladino vai conversar com ele e descobre que ele era da guarda do príncipe de Relkath’s Foot, que estava desaparecido. Radamanthus explica que eles foram capturados pelos thayanos e que o príncipe pediu para que ele o matasse para evitar que informações valiosas caíssem nas mãos dos magos vermelhos. Os magos, revoltados, colocaram uma maldição no príncipe para evitar sua ressureição e a seguir mataram todos os guardas. No entanto, Radamanthus se ergue como morto-vivo alguns dias depois e havia ficado com uma espécie de ligação com príncipe. Ele explica a Ankiseth que poderia guia-lo até o príncipe. Essa seria sua redenção, após a qual poderia descansar em paz. Ankiseth resolve deixar o morto-vivo trancado no forte por hora. Enquanto Radamanthus permanecia preso em Silverhand Keep, alguns batedores retornam a Orion com notícias preocupantes: haviam rumores sobre o morto-vivo e os Thayanos pareciam interessados - diziam até que a traidora Saskia em pessoa pensava em investiga-los. 'Fairy Tale' Enquanto isso, Kormac recebe um pássaro com uma mensagem: o vilarejo das fadas estava sendo atacado pelos magos vermelhos e pedia ajuda urgente. Juniper Grove é o único vilarejo de seres feéricos em Yuirwood, funcionando como uma "capital" para essas criaturas. Lá vivem dríades, ninfas, pixies etc. O Bosque é comandado por uma anciã e poucos mortais sabem sua localização. Kormac leva os demais através da rede de portais de Yuriwood e logo chegam nas proximidades de Juniper Grove. Eles proseeguem pelo lado onde encontram menos oposição e fazem questão de acabar com todos os Thayanos pelo caminho. Elunyel descobre que alguém está usando fragmentos de mythal para fazer itens capazes de absorver magia. Após o grupo limpar uma ponte de invasores, eles entram na cidade e juntam quantos sobriveventes conseguem. Eles descobrem que os demais fugiram para o salão dentro da grande árvore (ela é realmente gigante) após a anciã e líder da vila ter sido morta. As demais tropas de Thay estavam estacionadas em frente à árvore, esperando as fadas responderem aos termos de rendição que eles propuseram. Kormac mostra a Ferit uma passagem secreta que levaria para o salão. Ela avisaria as fadas lá dentro sobre o que estava acontecendo e providenciaria um ataque simultâneo. Quando os portões da árvore se abrem (sim, a árvore tem portões), todos atacam juntos. Neutralizando os magos, os soldados comuns não conseguem ferir as fadas só com aço. A vitória é rápida, mas os sobreviventes não são muitos; cerca de metade das fadas foram mortas. A ninfa Danaë é escolhida como nova líder e ela promete ajudar os Guardiões no que for possível contra Thay. Ela desconfiava que os thayanos jamais poderiam ter descoberto o Bosque por conta própria e que deveria haver um traidor interno. Ela pede a Kormac para investigar. 'Plan B' Logo ficou claro para a resistência em Yuirwood que as tropas de Maeve dominando Aglarond eram fortes demais. Jaya volta para se encontrar com o seu grupo original e tentar um outro approach. A continuação da história encontra-se aqui. Category:Story